


English Blend

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy receives uninvited guests and deals with them accordingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Blend

The tea on her desk went cold.

Massaging her temples in hopes of alleviating the pressure headache throbbing behind her eyes, Peggy realized that it might have done so several hours ago. It happened more often than she would care for. First in that dingy office when she had to put up with annoying comments on top of paperwork, and now even more often when Howard couldn’t be bothered to do any of his share of S.H.I.E.L.D. papers.

On paper, they were equally powerful and invested in their organization, but reality looked very different. Howard tried, but it was hard to pull his attention from the gadgets he was working on in the workshop or stuff he had to do to keep his company running, so most of the workload fell on Peggy’s shoulders. She knew she shouldn’t begrudge him that, having three jobs couldn’t be easy, but the little seed of resentment grew in her with every sleepless night she spent behind the desk. At least this time she was getting some credit for it. Not as much as she deserved, but still.

Having Dum-Dum around was nice too. The man spent a lot of his time on missions, in the field, and Peggy felt a little envious about that, but she was the one giving orders now, so she couldn’t feel too bad. Although, she did understand Colonel Philips and his constant frustrated mood a little more now. When Dum-Dum was at the mansion though, Peggy made sure to have a free evening so they could sit around and talk. Drinking whisky with someone who remembered the same things she did, even if he didn’t fully understood was more relaxing than anything else she could come up with.

The cup clinked against the saucer when she walked to the kitchen to refill her drink, determined to take a break even though there was a mountain of papers still undone. Who would have thought that running a spy organization would require so much paperwork?

It was only because she was close to the living room at the moment that she heard the quiet clink of a glass being broken through something soft. Peggy flattened herself to the wall and peeked subtly into the room with the reflection on the saucer. It seemed they were having unwelcomed guests.

The first figure was sneaking to the door and Peggy took a deep breath before turning on her heel and throwing the rest of her tea into his eyes. It wouldn’t burn anyway, but it was enough to blind and disorient for enough time to let her swing her knee into the man’s stomach and then lower her elbow on the back of his neck.

There were three more men, reaching for their weapons so Peggy ducked behind the nearest sofa and reached for the gun taped to the underside of it. She waited until the shots stopped, thanking Howard for reinforcing the backs of all their furniture, and kneeled up, raising the gun. She got one of them with a perfect headshot, but the other one ducked behind the bar. She couldn’t see the third one until she felt the edge of the knife at her throat.

Knowing already she would have to throw the blouse she was wearing away, she thrust her elbow back into the person’s throat, making the blade slip over her skin. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it hard, turning around and pushing the heel of her hand into his nose, driving it inside his skull. The body fell down with a hard thump and Peggy leant on the back of the sofa, listening for the movement of the last man. She was already out of breath which meant only that she spent way too much time behind the desk lately. Defeating three people should be easier than that for her.

The knife felt alien in her grip, but familiar enough to make her relax a little. Peggy didn’t like to fight with weapons that weren’t her own, but sometimes there was no choice. The nearest knife was taped behind the plant on the opposite side of the doorway and she couldn’t risk going there without any defence.

Finally there was a click of the magazine being changed and the last man walked out from his hiding place, taking aim at her. It was a split second chance, attack or hide, and she’s never been known for being a coward. The knife slid easily into the man’s thigh and the hand with a gun went up, firing a shot into the ceiling, finally starting the alarm. Peggy jumped over the couch and in few steps she was next to the guy, kicking the gun out of his hand. A blow to the head was enough to knock him out completely, but to be safe she took her blouse and tied him with it. Someone would need to interrogate that one and find out who was good enough to bypass most of Howard’s security and get inside the mansion.

The man in question arrived at the scene ten minutes later with a team of agents to find Peggy drinking whisky at the bar and all the intruders fallen. She raised her eyebrow at them disbelievingly. They would have to train these people harder, their reaction time was awful. But for now-

“I’m taking a day off.” Peggy said, passing Howard and patting him on the shoulder. “If you call me, I’m going to kill you. I’m not joking.” She sent him a warning look and added as an afterthought before leaving. “And work on the security system. It’s shite.”


End file.
